La que no apuesta no gana
by cyphernoch
Summary: Ya era una mujer. Había vivido los últimos años fuera del lugar que la vio crecer, donde formó sus lazos más importantes y donde conoció a su único y verdadero amor en sus años de adolescencia. Hoy sin nada que la atara en Estados Unidos iba en su búsqueda, con las mismas posibilidades de perder que de ganar, fue en busca de quien siempre tuvo su corazón.


Ayer me dieron una pseudo semana de vacaciones por navidad en la Universidad, la cual aproveché de inmediato para sacarme las ganas de escribir un fic Mimato que hace rato tenía ganas de plasmar. De más está decir que Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero sí la historia y su trama. En todo caso a Toei no le interesa porque se pasea las parejas que me gustan xD. Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de este oneshot. De paso feliz navidad a ti que vas a leer esto jaja :)

* * *

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que visité Japón. Hoy ya era una mujer, había madurado, crecido, formado como tal. Ya era una profesional. Aún utilizaba mucho el color rosa. Este color predominaba siempre en mi vestimenta e incluso en parte importante de mi departamento de soltera. Sin embargo quise volver. Sabía que estaba dejando todo, pero necesitaba reencontrarme con mi pasado, con mis recuerdos de niñez y parte de mi adolescencia. Sabía que mis padres se habían marchado en parte para darme un futuro mejor, esto claro, a criterio de ellos. Pero ahora que ya tenía mi destino en mis manos quise ir a jugarme las últimas cartas que me quedaban por ese viejo amor que tanto me había marcado. Más allá de ser mi primer hombre y mi primer amor real, buscaba saber si él aún me recordaba tanto como yo a él. Lo último que sabía de él era que le estaba yendo bien en la música, que había surgido con su último grupo y que aún, según la prensa, estaba soltero.

Me intrigaban las letras de sus canciones, en la mayoría hablaba sobre amor, relaciones fallidas, como la distancia siempre se interponía entre la felicidad y la posibilidad de vivir un verdadero amor y sobre amistad.

Antes de volver quise asegurarme de que lo expuesto en la prensa era verdad. Contacté a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Sora, quien hace poco se había casado y estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Nunca pensé que Sora sería mamá tan joven, pero no me extrañé al saber que el padre de su bebé y esposo de ella era Tai. Se conocían desde el jardín de niños y cualquier persona que los conociese era capaz de apostar todo lo que tuviese en el banco por aquella relación. Me contenté al saber que ellos estaban juntos y no pude no preguntarme si yo habría corrido la misma suerte que Sora de haberme quedado en Japón. Parte de esa respuesta era la que iba a buscar ahora. No me esperanzaba del todo, el tiempo cambia a las persona, a veces se lleva lo mejor de ellas e incluso termina por hacerles olvidar a quienes en algún momento formaron parte de ellos. El Yamato del cual me había enamorado de adolecente y con el cual viví una tierna e intensa relación por más de dos años probablemente no sería el mismo que ahora, estaba preparada para ver a un chico diferente, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

A pesar de que con Sora hace mucho no hablaba, ella gustosa dijo que me recibía en Japón independiente del tiempo que me quedara. Por ello mejor le dije de inmediato la real razón de mi viaje, no quería mentirle, me sentía gradecida de su hospitalidad y a pesar de todo sabía que si le explicaba bien mis motivos ella incluso buscaría ayudarme. Que ya me recibiera era de mucha ayuda en realidad.

El día anterior a su viaje Sora me dijo que me esperaría junto a Tai en el aeropuerto de Tokyo. Se habían ido a vivir juntos cuando ambos decidieron irse a la universidad de aquella ciudad a estudiar. En el proceso de convivencia se hicieron novios, a pesar de que todos sabíamos que de niños se gustaron. Sora no iba a ir sola a buscarme puesto que Tai la cuidaba en exceso, más ahora que esperaba un bebe, además, ya solo le quedaban dos meses para dar a luz. Ellos aún se seguían viendo con Yamato, además el hermano menor de Yama llevaba varios años de relación con la hermana menor de Tai, Hikari.

Ya estaba por llegar a Japón. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de miedo considerable. Sentía que este viaje podía no servir de nada. Yo misma pensaba que si alguien me fuera a buscar después de varios años lo creería loco. La cosa es que yo aun no olvidaba la promesa que habíamos hecho con Yamato antes de volar a los Estados Unidos: Que nos volveríamos a ver, ya adultos, maduros, sin padres y problemas de por medio, solo siendo y estando el uno para el otro. Yo asumo, que ingenuamente había conservado esa promesa en mi corazón, y hoy, ya adulta, sin que nada me atara ni detuviera, iba en busca de la otra parte de esa promesa. Jugando casi que al todo o nada.

La excusa de mi viaje para con mis padres era que iba a ver una beca para realizar un post grado, la había visto en caso de, pero mi verdadero motivo era el ir a buscar a mi novio de juventud.

Cuando ya el avión aterrizó en suelo japonés, respiré hondo, tragué más aire del que podía y sentí una sensación extraña: Nostalgia. Pasada una medía hora pude divisar a mi colorina amiga, seguía tal cual la recordaba, su cabello estaba recortado de la misma manera que lo traía desde niña. Estaba utilizando un bello vestido de mezclilla, el cual dejaba al descubierto su ya avanzado embarazo. De la mano de ella iba su esposo, Tai se había recortado considerablemente el cabello y se veía un poco más robusto. Quizás seguía jugando al futbol y este, ya con más años encima, le había hecho sacar más cuerpo. Ambos se veían muy tiernos juntos, a pesar de que se me hizo extraño verlos como matrimonio y no como el dúo inseparable de mejores amigos que habían sido desde muy pequeños.

No quería poner a prueba la confianza de mis amigos, por lo cual les diría los verdaderos motivos de mi visita junto a los detalles correspondientes. A Sora le dio hambre, cosa que ella misma me explicó era normal en este proceso, así que, los tres nos dirigimos a un café conocido, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad y aquí fue donde les conté todo. Concluí diciéndoles que desde que me fui nunca pude establecerme con alguien, que seguía amando a Yamato tanto como el día que en que me marché de Odaiba y que me estaba jugando el todo por el todo a estas alturas, pero prefería hacerlo a que quedarme con las ganas de no haber luchado por mi antiguo y correspondido amor.

No quise decirles, pero me dolía verlos tan bien a ambos. Tai y Sora ya llevaban casi 4 años de relación. Pensé para mis adentros como estaría con Yama de no haberme ido. Culpé a mis padres por ello, en mi interior me molestaba lo exagerados que estos eran, los culpaba por la vida que tuve que llevar en Norteamérica, que si bien no fue mala, no fue la que hubiera querido. Me pregunté si también estaría casada de no haberme ido, si ya estaría formando familia o si tendría planes para un futuro. Hoy por hoy no tenía ninguno. Me sentía vacía y cuando descubrí el por qué de ese vacío fue cuando me di cuenta que aun no dejaba de amar a Yamato y que debía irle a buscar. Noté un calor en mis puños, los estaba apretando fuerte, de rabia, de tristeza de solo pensar en que estaría mi vida si no me hubiera marchado.

Tai me sacó de mis pensamientos al preguntarme si quería ir a su casa para descansar, si bien el café amortiguaba el cansancio, no lograba disipar las horas de vuelo. Partimos a casa, ambas íbamos sentadas en la parte de atrás del vehículo mientras Tai conducía de forma moderada.

Luego de 20 minutos de trayecto llegamos al departamento que mis amigos compartían desde que eran universitarios. Riendo contaban que su relación no sorprendió a nadie y que todos estaban felices con la noticia. Me acomodé en el cuarto de invitados, el cual era de color amarillo y muy espacioso para ser solo un cuarto para las visitas. Sora me dijo que estaba en mi casa y que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en hacérsela saber a ella o a Tai.

Efectivamente el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, al igual que la pena que llevaba contenida por tantos años en mi corazón. Eran años en otro continente, alejada de quienes me habían visto crecer. Me dolió ver como mis amigos habían crecido, se habían formado, habían madurado juntos para tener una familia, un hogar. Yo con solo un año menos que ellos, aparte de tener un cartón universitario no tenía nada más desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me sentí vacía, un tanto vaga, sentía que más que ir a buscar a Yama me fui a buscar a mí. No sabía a quién culpar. Si las cosas pasaban por algo, aun no entendía el propósito de irme tan lejos para no conseguir nada que no hubiese conseguido en Japón.

Hubo un momento donde desee no haber visto a mis amigos, esperaba que la hermana de Tai no llegara, suponía que aunque Hikari fuera menor que yo, esta tuviera más motivaciones en su vida que yo en este minuto. Cuando me di cuenta que un par de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas fue cuando pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer por mi y por mi tranquilidad emocional era dormir. No agobiaría más a mi cerebro con situaciones que pudieron ser y no fueron ni a mi corazón con sentimientos angustiantes que no hacían más que deprimirme.

Ya era mi cuarto día en Japón. Mis amigos me habían dado la confianza necesaria para que me sintiera lo más a gusto posible en su casa. Ya ese día no aguanté más ya Sora le conté todo lo que sentía y lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo. Me di cuenta en ese momento de cuanta rabia había guardado y de cuan extraño era en mi sentir ese tipo de emociones. No me sentí mal, a pesar del tiempo en que no veía a Sora no sentí que está no mereciese saber todo eso, siempre fue mi mejor amiga y el tiempo y la distancia no cambio mucho las cosas que digamos, por algo Sora me recibió como si nada en su departamento. Sin embargo me molestó tener que contarle todo esto a ella en ese estado. Sabía que las embarazadas le transmitían todo a sus bebes, y Sora, quien siempre se destacó por su preocupación para con los demás, no pudo omitir sus muecas de tristeza ante la desdicha que expresaban mis palabras. No podía más, sentía que tenía una acumulación de amor tan grande por un hombre a quien en sus años le entregué todo y probablemente el ni se acordaba de mi. Fue ahí cuando ya no pude más y rompí en llanto. Sora no hizo más que abrazarme, yo terminé recostada en sus piernas, sintiendo su pancita en mi cabeza. Seguía teniendo ese espíritu tan maternal, tan característico en ella. Los años en Sora solo habían pasado para convertirla en madre, profesional y esposa. Seguía siendo la misma chica que conocí cuando niña. Me daba gusto estar en su hogar, llorando en sus brazos. A pesar de todo sabía que ella me entendía, era amiga de mi ex novio y sabía cuánto yo lo amaba.

Pasado unos minutos Sora me recomendó que saliéramos. Que fuéramos de compras, que le faltaban un par de cosas para el bebé. Decidimos ir al centro comercial y pasear por varias tiendas. Nunca había entrado en tantas tiendas para niños. El estar en ellas me hizo sentir de golpe el paso de los años. En un momento Sora salió a conversar por teléfono, en ese instante la vi de otra forma, la miraba desde dentro de la tienda y no podía creer en la mujer que se había convertido. Sin duda Tai tenía a una chica excelente a su lado. Se conocían con tantos defectos y virtudes en todas sus etapas, que dudaba que tuvieran incluso problemas de pareja o de algo en general, se conocían tanto como a ellos mismos. Sora entró nuevamente a la tienda, diciéndome que fueranos a comer algo para luego ir al departamento, que a las 8 debía estar allá porque Tai la recogería para ir juntos a la ultima ecografía del bebe.

Fuimos a comer, ella realmente comía por dos. Seguimos hablando cosas relacionadas a nuestras vidas, ella quería saber más sobre la mía en los Estados Unidos, como estaban mis padres, si conocía a mucha gente famosa y un sinfín de cosas más. La conversación fue muy animada, me logró sacar de mi cumulo de pensamientos entristecedores durante toda la tarde. La hora que me había señalado para encontrase con Tai se acercaba, asique, terminada nuestra comida caminamos en dirección a su departamento. Entramos y se escuchaban las risas de Tai desde la entrada, sin embargo, este no podía estarse riendo solo. Dejamos las bolsas de las compras en los sillones y caminamos hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Tai con una lata de cerveza en las manos. Había otra sobre el comedor diario junto a un cigarrillo a medio consumir. Tai nunca había fumado, recuerdo bien eso por que practicaba deportes, fue ahí cuando caí en sí y supuse que estaba con alguien. Este miró a Sora, la besó fugazmente en los labios, me miró para luego mirar a su esposa de manera cómplice y nerviosa. Fue ahí cuando sentí una puerta cerrarse desde donde estaba el baño para segundos después verlo. No podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, frente a mí, quien según yo fue el amor de mi vida estaba a metros de mi luego de haber estado años separados por un inmenso mar. Imaginé millones de veces este reencuentro, pero en ninguna de esas millones de veces imaginé que sería así: Con mis amigos viéndonos de forma cómplice, él no sabiendo si dar un paso en frente o devolverse desde donde había salido y yo teniendo unas ganas inexplicables de llorar, porque sí, quería llorar y ni yo sabía porque. Él no había cambiado mucho, se veía mucho más guapo, llevaba su cabello un poco más largo, seguía teniendo ese mismo color rubio característico en él desde niño. Maldije el momento en que nos miramos, ninguno pudo despegar la vista de la mirada del otro hasta que Sora le dijo a Tai que la acompañara al médico porque llegarían tarde. Ahí fue cuando entendí todo: Sora y Tai habían programado todo esto, podrían haberme dicho, mínimo me habría arreglado, quizás hasta me hubiera ido. El miedo me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-"Mimí…" Fue lo primero que pudo articular él. Amaba como se veía, tan casual como lo recordaba. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones pitillos color negro y una camisa verde oscuro.

-"Hola Yama, ¿como estas?" Estúpidamente fue lo único que pude articular. Recién ahí sentimos un portazo y ambos salimos del trance. Estábamos solos.

\- "¿La verdad? Como quieres que responda a esa pregunta. No sabría describir como me siento en este minuto" Okey, Yama seguían siendo tan directo como lo recordaba. Si seguía así, probablemente diría cosas que yo no quería escuchar.

\- "No te preocupes, ya me iba" No quería verlo, quería salir corriendo de ahí y ponerme a llorar. Sentía que yo tenía una cara de embobada mientras él, él parecía no demostrar nada.

\- "¿Adonde te vas? ¿Por qué estas acá Mimí?"

\- "Voy a… Tengo que… Estoy acá porque me enteré que Sora iba a ser mamá, por eso" Mentí. Había dado unos pasos en dirección a la salida, me voltee al terminar de articular la frase

\- "Si, pero Sora no dará a luz hasta dentro de dos meses más, no me digas que te vas a quedar hasta que nazca el bebe" Okey, con esa frase me había terminado de dar a conocer con otras palabras que quería que me fuera.

-"Ya te dije que ya me iba. Adiós Yama" Fue ahí cuando realmente me voltee y comencé a caminar a paso rápido hasta la salida. Justo cuando abrí la puerta sentí una mano al lado de mi cabeza empujarla y cerrarla. Quedando yo frente a esta, sintiendo la presencia de Yamato tras de mí. Estuve segundos frente a la puerta, segundos que se hicieron eternos mientras miraba al piso. Me sentía pequeña, intimidada ante él. Me percaté que él no sacaba su brazo de mi costado, y fue ahí cuando me voltee a verlo.

\- "Dime la verdad, que haces acá Mimí" Me dijo mirándome. Yo di un paso hacía tras y sentí como la puerta me servía de respaldo. No me había percatado de cuanto me ganaba Yama en porte, me sacaba casi una cabeza de altura.

\- "Dime porque estas acá, porque que Tai y Sora me hayan venido con un cuento que me haga tener que estar acá, justo cuando estas tu, algo tiene que tener de relación" En ese momento maldije lo directo que podía llegar a ser Yamato. ¿Qué le costaba ir más despacio? No estaba preparada para decirle que yo había vuelto por él, por nuestra promesa, por un montón de respuestas a una infinidad de preguntas que solo él me podía responder

-"¿Yamato me dejas salir, por favor?

-"No hasta que me respondas"

-"¡Que mierda quieres que te responda Yama!"

-"Yama"… Sonrió hacia un lado."Aún me llamas así" Dijo sin verme. Su mirada divagaba en el piso. Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer… Quería salir de ahí, sentía mi corazón latir sumamente rápido, porque lo amaba tanto… –"Yamato, déjame irme por favor, no contaba con verte". Dije bajando mi mirada.

-"Yo tampoco a ti Mimí. Estúpido Yagami, ya me las va a pagar. Sora se salva hasta que nazca el bebé" Dijo riendo irónicamente. Ahí recién decidió dar un par de pasos atrás, pasó sus manos por su cabello un tanto desesperado o enojado, no sabía descifrar ese gesto.

\- "No sabía que tan desagradable podía ser verme, no culpes a los chicos, ellos solo me dieron alojo mientras estaba acá" Dije cabizbaja.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acá, en Japón? Dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

-"Voy a cumplir cinco días"

-"Estas sumamente linda" dijo riendo mientras miraba hacia un lado. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Siento unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo, pero a la vez no" Me daba la impresión que solo lanzaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

-"Yamato, mejor cállate. En serio, conociéndote me vas a terminar diciendo cosas que no quiero escuchar, y no quiero salir herida de aquí, por favor" Le dije mientras me apoyaba pesadamente sobre la puerta.

-"Crees que yo no voy a salir mal de acá? Crees que encontrarme con quien fue el amor de mi vida de la nada es para que no me inmute. Dices que conociéndome voy a terminar diciéndote cosas que no quieres escuchar, pero… Has pensado en cómo me siento yo ahora mismo ¿En cuanto tiempo voy a perder pensando en ti después de que cruce esa puerta para irme? Dijo secamente mirándome.

-"Bueno, puedes escribir una canción de esto" Le dije burlándome

-"Ah, con que algo sabes de mi vida"

-"Algo… Si supieras" dije en voz baja mirando el piso

-"¡Vez! ¡Porque no eres sincera de una buena vez Mimí y me dices porque mierda estas acá! Dijo parándose y acercándose varios pasos hacia donde me encontraba.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber porque estoy acá? Estoy acá porque nunca me quise ir, nunca quise dejar Japón y tu mejor que nadie lo sabías. Ahora que podía volver lo hice. No es para que me trates tan mal por querer venir a ver a mis amigos, por tratar de ver cómo está todo lo que dejé. Dije esto alzando un poco más mi voz. Noté que él trago saliva antes de soltar su siguiente frase.

-"Entre todo lo que dejaste… ¿Estoy yo considerado?" Dijo con voz baja y un tanto quebrada. Yo no podía más, me dolía el estomago. Me había puesto a llorar, no quería que él me viera así por eso me iba a ir. Alcancé a abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto sentí como Yamato me tomó bruscamente de una de mis muñeca, me volteo y acorraló contra la pared. Solo sentí el posar de sus labios sobre los míos de forma desesperada. Sentí sus manos tomando mi cara, en ese mismo instante posé mis manos un poco más arriba de su cintura. No podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo, no entendía el motivo de su beso. No quería dejarlo de besar, a pesar de que ya me sopesaba la falta de aire. Su lengua buscó con desesperación la mía y yo le di paso sin dudarlo. Comprendí que lo amaba tanto como siempre y asumí en ese mismo momento que saldría mal de ese lugar. No debí volver, porque este beso no me iba a dejar bien, sentir que lo tenía pero no… Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se despegó un tanto agitado de mí y besó mí frente al momento que me abrazaba. Yo aún no sabía que pensar ni que hacer. Solo atiné a devolverle el abrazo y a llorar en su regazo. El empezó a acariciar mi cabello, para luego comenzar a desahogarse.

-"Te fuiste y no sabía cómo ni con que llenar las horas que durante más de dos años compartimos juntos. Tuvo que pasar casi un año para darme recién la oportunidad de salir con una chica. Posteriormente salí con varias, el hecho que fuera cantante hacía que siempre a mí y a los chicos de la banda se nos acercaran muchachas pero… Ninguna era tu, ninguna tenía una pisca de ser como tú. Todas trataban de agradarme o de hacer cosas que supuestamente a mi me hicieran sentir bien, nunca una hizo un berrinche, ninguna me gritó, ninguna me hizo sentir algo especial. Al regreso de cada cita llegaba al departamento cansado de pensar hasta cuando iba a sentir el vació de tu partida. Aún tengo todas las fotos que nos sacamos cada vez que íbamos de compras, tengo un montón de fotos tuyas Mimí: Comiendo helado, cocinando, vídeos de nosotros cantando, todo lo que recuerdes que fue grabado yo lo conservo. Ya adulto me di cuenta que no podía forzar nada. Siempre he tenido el recuerdo latente de nuestra promesa, sin embargo, hay que admitirlo Mimí, eres hermosa, inteligente, cálida… Asumía que ya estabas con otro chico, que tendrías una vida ya establecida y no quería ir por ti siendo que no te iba a tener. Y ahora estas acá, llegaste de la nada a dar vuelta todo, a hacer que retrocediera lo poco que había avanzado desde que te fuiste. Ahora, por favor, te pido que me digas porque estas acá, a que viniste, hasta cuando te quedas…" Su voz en esta última frase se cortó de forma abrupta, fue por ello que no siguió hablando.

\- "En resumen a todo, volví por ti. Te resumo que soy la misma Mimí que se fue hace unos años. Después de ti nunca hubo alguien, en la universidad intenté relacionarme con chicos, pero ninguno tenía tu carácter de mierda, ni daba tus abrazos. No he obtenido mucho en este tiempo, soy profesional y he trabajado, mi curriculum es lo único diferente. No he hecho nada importante, no tenía muchas motivaciones en Norteamérica y es por eso que tomé la decisión de volver. Ver a Sora y a Tai me dolió por lo mismo, ya son familia, matrimonio, profesionales, tienen su casa, sus proyecciones, un mundo que construir. Hice bien en volver, apenas llegué sentí que acá está todo en lo que busco proyectarme…" Se separó de mi para mirarme, secó mis lagrimas y pasó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, luego me preguntó con un brillo tan especial en sus ojos: -"¿Te vas a quedar acá?"

Sonreí. – "Creo que sí"

Besó dulcemente mis labios, ahora el beso era tierno, ninguno sentía que estaba perdiendo algo en ese minuto. Sentí algo húmedo cerca de mis mejillas y me separé bruscamente, pensé que yo estaba llorando, me sorprendí al verlo a él con lágrimas en su rostro. Se las secó rápidamente y rió: "No es lo que parece Mimí, son de felicidad" Incrédula pregunté:- "¿Por qué lloras Yama?" A lo que él respondió:- "Porque te estoy tomando como una segunda oportunidad, porque sé que no me estoy arriesgando a nada. Puede sonar ególatra, pero sé que me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti, porque prometo hacerte feliz y ser parte de tus proyecciones, al igual que tu parte de las mías. Partamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿te parece?

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Solo atiné a abrazarlo, luego a besarlo y a decirle que lo amaba. Él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y casi podía apostar, que me había esperado.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que llegué a Japón. ¿Se acuerdan de la beca por la cual venía a consultar? Pues bien, me la dieron. Estamos en medio de los preparativos para el bautizo del bebé de Tai y Sora, en donde Yamato y yo somos los padrinos. Yama sigue en lo suyo junto a su banda, me apoya en mis estudios y hace poco estamos viviendo en nuestro propio departamento, claro, estamos pagándolo de forma mensual, pero ambos tenemos ingresos estables por lo cual no se nos ha hecho tan difícil establecernos. Mis padres supieron que estoy con él y también lo de mi beca. Están felices de que yo esté feliz. Tenemos planes de casarnos, más que nada para asumir que nunca más nos vamos a separar. Hoy en día me encanta la vida que llevo, a veces me pregunto si debí haber viajado antes a Japón, pero el hecho de saber que hoy estoy feliz compensa cualquier suplicio ya pasado. La cosa está en atreverse, a saber que cuando te arriesgas por algo o por alguien tus probabilidades de perder son siempre las mismas que las de ganar, y cuando te sucede lo que esperabas luego de mucha adversidad sabes que el gusto de haber alcanzado lo que deseabas vale por mil. Agradezco mucho a Tai y a Sora, estuvo bien el nunca haber dudado de contarles algo, de haber sido sincera con ellos desde un principio. Con eso también me di cuenta que la verdadera amistad todo lo espera y todo lo soporta. A la final te das cuenta que muchas veces la distancia es solo una prueba, incluso una escusa para quedarte en una zona que ni siquiera es de confort, si no que de miedo. Con esto me refiero a que el que no apuesta no gana. Hoy soy una mujer feliz, con proyecciones a futuro, una carrera que pretendo aprovechar y un hombre al que pretendo amar hasta que se me acaben los días de vida, al igual que a este bebe que lleva recién dos meses dentro de mí, pero que claro está, será muy amado ya que sin duda fue fruto de la angustia y del amor de dos personas que ni el paso del tiempo, la distancia y ni un sinfín de obstáculos pudo acabar. Hoy le daré la noticia a Yamato. Veremos si también le dedica una canción a todo esto.

* * *

No sé que onda yo y mi vida. Ni siquiera se bien de donde salio esta historia xD. Pucha, si se paletean con un mensajito que diga que les pareció todo yo de verdad que sería muy feliz, hasta lo tomaría como regalo de navidad. Me di cuenta que había respondido los mensajes que tenía y no se enviaron, así que ahora los voy a responder y van a pensar que los respondí después de mucho, ojalá no me odien por ello :( no fue mi culpa, si no que de mi internet parece. Mil gracias por el tiempo invertido en mi y mi historia, ojalá les guste, de verdad :( un graaaaaaaaaan abrazo, mis mejores deseos para estas fiestas y ojalá les lleguen regalitos jaja, que la edad no es escusa . Disfruten harto con los suyos y eso :3 Mil cariños 3

GraceTakenouchi :)

Nunca había agregado mi firma . xD


End file.
